Siempre Fuiste tú
by jennydcg
Summary: Tras la batalla de Howgarts, Hermione decide regresar a terminar su último año, surge una inesperada amistad que la llevó a tener una vida que nunca imagino.


_Siempre Fuiste Tú_

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Son propiedad de J.K Rowling. _

Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Tras la batalla de Hogwarts y después de la reconstrucción del castillo, los alumnos fueron invitados a retomar sus clases. Hermione Granger había regresado con el deseo de terminar sus estudios y para poder disfrutar una vez más de lo que fue su hogar por tantos años, sus mejores amigos decidieron no volver ya que inmediatamente ingresaron al entrenamiento para aspirantes a aurores. En el primer día de clases la nombraron premio anual, lo que le permitía tener cierto derecho sobre los prefectos y además podía tener su propia habitación lo que ella amaba ya que desde que ganaron la guerra, las personas comenzaron a considerarla una heroína y no la dejaban tranquila ni un segundo.

Sí, todo era perfecto hasta que anunciaron que Draco Malfoy sería el otro premio anual lo que significaba que debían compartir una torre. Harry y Ron Casi se vuelven locos cuando se enteraron que ella tendría que estar cerca de Malfoy, así que las amenazas no se hicieron esperar, pero nunca recibieron alguna contestación o provocación del parte del Rubio. Después de dos semanas de estar viviendo juntos, no hubo ninguna discusión, ninguna humillación ni nada, lo que le parecía muy raro a la castaña. Una noche, la ojimiel tenía problemas para dormir así que mejor opto por tomar un poco de té y sentarse frente a la chimenea, para su sorpresa, Malfoy tampoco podía dormir y se encontraba en la cocina, como lo había hecho por dos semanas, lo ignoro, caminando hacia la chimenea con el fin de esperar a que él saliera de la cocina para que ella después pudiera hacer su té, pero algo irreal sucedió.

-Granger, ¿quieres té? – preguntó Malfoy, con algo de pena a lo que ella reaccionó como si él tuviera dos cabezas en lugar de una

-¿Cómo? Draco Malfoy está haciendo amable conmigo, creo que he de seguir dormida y esto es un sueño.

-Muy graciosa, ¿quieres o no? – dijo con poca paciencia

-Mmm, claro porque no

Estaba a punto de levantarse del tan cómodo sillón frente a la chimenea para poder ir por su té cuando el rubio se colocó frene a ella con una taza en su mano, ella lo miró con sorpresa y él sonrió, jamás lo había visto sonreír y no sabía si eso debía darle miedo o si debía admirar su sonrisa.

-No esta envenenado, si quisiera matarte lo habría hecho la primera noche aquí

-No lo sé, quizás estabas esperando el momento correcto- dijo ella con una sonrisa dándole a saber que estaba bromeando.

Esa fue la primera noche en la que convivieron, después de dos meses ya era una costumbre, tras una disculpa de parte de Malfoy, una explicación de su vida, Hermione conoció al verdadero Draco y después de eso se habían convertido en amigos inseparables, lo cual no causaba ninguna gracia a varias personas.

En un abrir y cerrar los ojos, el mes de febrero había llegado, lo cual significaba que ya pronto seria san Valentín, lo que tenía de muy mal humor a la castaña, no solo habían suspendido clases por dos días para que se celebrara ese día sino que no le dejaban de llegar regalos de chicos que querían salir con ella, cualquier mujer se sentiría alagada pero no una que recibe 10 cajas de chocolate al día con relleno de poción de amor, osos de peluche con perfume del admirador, cartas pidiéndole que salga con algunos de ellos, flores que por más que intentaba tirar volvía a aparecer en su habitación.

Hermione se encontraba en la sala de su torre intentado leer un libro, pero era difícil concentrarse cuando estaba rodeada de flores y globos. Grito frustrada, se levantó del sillón y fue al refrigerador por un poco de nieve, su postre favorito que le ayudaba a relajarse.

-Nieve, ceño fruncido, esto no está nada bien – dijo su compañero que recién entraba a la habitación

-Tú crees, estoy harta de tantos regalos, una flor más y esto parecerá un jardín

-Que lastima, entonces quieres decir que no aceptaras esta orquídea que tengo para ti- dijo mientras jugaba con una cajita de cristal con la flor dentro

-Yo no dije eso, sabes que es mi flor favorita, si enviaran solo esas no me quejaría tanto, ahora dámela

El rubio se la entregó, aprovechándose de la distracción le quito el bote de helado y comenzó a comerlo, a lo que ella lo miró con odio pero no intento quitárselo como lo hacía tantas veces.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿ningún intento de matarme? – preguntó algo serio

-Esta vez no, estoy cansada y harta, ya quiero que pase esta fecha

-Vamos, no hay ninguna propuesta de tus admiradores que te guste

-Realmente no, si fuera porque de verdad les gusto, porque me consideran bonita y agradable eso estaría bien, pero seamos realistas solo quieren salir conmigo porque soy Hermione Granger

-Lo sé, pero seguro hay alguien que te guste en esta escuela, si es que no te ha invitado a salir puedes invitarlo tú

-Eso es imposible, mejor cuéntame de tus planes ¿es necesario que solo ponga un mufliatto o debo ir a dormir a la torre de Gryffindor? No quiero volver a verte en acción con una mujer en nuestra sala

-Eso fue solo una vez y fue un beso nada mas

-Parecía que querías comértela

-Quizás lo hubiera hecho si no nos hubieras interrumpido

-Disculpa que tenga necesidades y sucede que solo hay un baño en esta torre

-Ya olvídalo, igual no me gustaba tanto

-Siempre un casanova, entonces qué debo hacer ¿muffliato o gryffindor?

-No necesitaras ninguno de los dos, no pienso dejar que nada pase

-Oh merlín, ¿estoy escuchando bien? Draco Malfoy no tiene intenciones de llevarse a la cama a su siguiente conquista

-Si, escuchaste bien, ella es diferente, no estoy diciendo que estoy enamorado, me gusta y en exceso, es tanto que no estoy seguro que sea bueno para mi salud mental, es hermosa, inteligente y cumple con todo lo necesario para ser la siguiente señora Malfoy

-¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien? no solo parece que si estás enamorado sino que hablas de matrimonio, tengo que saber quién es esta mujer que ha logrado un milagro

No eres nada graciosa, pero tienes razón, además Madre me ha estado presionando con la búsqueda de una esposa y no me veas así, es una tradición que en la familia malfoy los compromisos duren por lo menos una año y medio antes de poder casarse.

-Entonces me dirás quien es o tendré que esperar a mañana para saberlo

-No podrás con la curiosidad, es Astoria Greengrass

-¿Ella es tu mujer perfecta?

-Oh sí, pero ya veremos mañana como se dan las cosas

-Si, espero los detalles – dijo con una amabilidad forzada.

-Ahora, volvamos al tema ¿Quién será el afortunado?

-Nadie, solo seremos mi helado, un buen libro y yo.

-Tu si sabes vivir al límite – rodó los ojos - vive un poco, Granger.

-Por lo mismo que he sobrevivido prefiero una noche tranquila, lejos de los demás

-Eso es una excusa que ni tú te crees, pensé que eras valiente y ahora veo que no es así

-Podre ser miles de cosas, Malfoy, pero Jamás una cobarde

-Pruébalo - rió

-No necesito ir por la vida demostrándote nada

-Ves, cobarde.

-No lo soy – dijo levantando la voz

-Pruébalo- sonrió con malicia – Acepta una invitación a salir para mañana, no cualquiera, la siguiente que recibas.

-De acuerdo, ya verás Draco Malfoy que no soy …

Unos golpes en la ventana interrumpieron su discurso, dejando salir un bufido, la castaña se acercó a tomar la nota que la lechuza llevaba atada en sus patas. Draco rió con satisfacción, corriendo para arrebatarle la nota de sus manos para proceder a leerla en voz alta.

"Hermione, no he encontrado otra forma de invitarte a salir, sabiendo la persona que eres tal vez odies las festividades como san Valentín, dirías algo como que el amor debería mostrarse todos los días y no solo en una fecha impuesta por la sociedad, si es así no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, pero la parte romántica en mi me impide ignorar esta fecha, no me he atrevido a invitarte en persona, soy muy cobarde para hacerlo, no me atrevo a firmar esta nota, ya que no creo que aceptes mi invitación al saber quién soy. Si existe un milagro y me concedes el honor de cenar conmigo, envía una respuesta con mi lechuza, ella sabrá donde encontrarme"

-Ahí lo tienes, ya sabes que contestar- dijo con una nota de diversión en su voz

-Estás loco, quieres que acepte cuando ni siquiera sé su nombre

-Bueno, señorita cobardía ya me cansé de este juegutito, iré a dormir.

Dejo la nota sobre la mesa de la sala común para después darle la espalada a su compañera, camino lento esperando la reacción de la castaña, en poco tiempo había llegado a conocer muy bien a Hermione, sabía que acababa de herir su orgullo y eso era lo peor para ella, quien diría que vivir con ella sería tan divertido. Escucho un gruñido a su espalada, lo que provoco una sonrisa en su rostro, ni se tomó la molestia de ocultarla cuando ella lo llamo pidiéndole algo en que responder a la nota.

Al día siguiente Hermione se atormentaba por haber dejado que su orgullo nublara su cordura y odiaba a Draco por manipularla, no solo tendría una cita con alguien totalmente desconocido sino que era la primer vez que tendría un cita como tal, solo una vez tuvo una pero no contaba porque fue con Ron y fue más una salida en la dejaron en claro que solo podían ser amigos. Frustrada miraba su habitación, en la que Ginny había hecho un desastre buscando el mejor atuendo, algo muy cliché pero término eligiendo un vestido rojo, el mismo que uso en la Boda de Bill.

-Listo, luces perfectas. Hace falta un collar quizá pero no encontré nada entre tus cosas

-Gracias, Ginny. Creo que así está bien, además no busco agradarle a esta persona, solo intento sobrevivir a este problema en el que me metí.

-Vamos, no digas tonterías, que tal que resulta que te gusta y terminan casados con tres hijo

-Okey, es hora de que vayas – dijo fastidiada

-Fuera de broma, no te cierres a las posibilidades, suerte

-Suerte con Harry – dijo con una sonrisa

Decidió esperar la hora de su cita en la sala común mientras disfrutaba de un poco de Helado, miró su reloj, la nota que le devolvió la misteriosa persona decía que debía dirigirse al lago negro a las ocho en punto, justo faltaba una hora. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho la puerta de la habitación de Draco cerrarse, en unos segundos ya se encontraba frente a ella robando su helado.

-Luces encantadora, seguro ese admirador anónimo no sabe la suerte que tiene

-Calla y dame mi helado – dijo arrebatando el bote de helado- tú también te ves bien, ese smoking se ve muy elegante, Greengrass se te aventara encima en cuanto te vea

-Por favor ya tengo ese efecto aunque use mi uniforme de quidditch

-Y es por eso que no te hago cumplidos, solo inflan más tu ego.

-De acuerdo, Gracias. – sonrio tímidamente

-Te has sonrojado – rió a carcajadas

-Claro que no, un Malfoy no hace eso- dijo mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar el color de sus mejillas

-Lo siento, ya vete que llegaras tarde a tu cita

-Está bien, suerte con tu cita a ciegas, esperemos que no resulte un sociópata

-Gracias, justo el apoyo que necesitaba

-Cuando quieras, Hermosa.

Para su fortuna de la Castaña, Draco no alcanzo a mirar el color en las mejillas de ella, odiaba cuando él le decía palabras como hermosa, bella, cariño, no solo porque le daban pena sino porque la hacían sentir algo inexplicable en el pecho. Cuando el reloj marco 10 a las ocho, se armó de valor, tomo su bolso y salió en busca de su cita.

-Respira, Hermione, no tienes por qué ponerte así, es solo una cita con extraño- se detuvo- merlín, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Se dio la vuelta para regresar a su torre pero en cuanto lo hiso una orquídea apareció flotando frente a ella, sorprendida la tomó, sabía de su flor favorita, dio vuelta y alcanzo a ver el lago, decidiendo que no perdía nada al presentarse, se dirigió a este.

Al llegar, vio que donde antes no había nada, ahora se encontraba una especia de Kiosco iluminado por velas y en el centro de esta una mesa con dos sillas esperando ser ocupadas. Miró al suelo, un camino de pétalos le indicaban el camino pero no había nadie ahí, maravillada por el lugar, siguió el camino hasta entrar al kiosko, tomó asiento esperando que la persona misteriosa apareciera, frente a ella apareció un plato con helado acompañado de una nota, ella rio sorprendida una vez más mientras tomaba el pedazo de pergamino.

"Solo Basto una noche de pesadillas, una taza de té y una sonrisa"

Sorprendida levantó su vista de la nota, frente a ella se encontraba su compañero de torre, la persona a la que menos esperaba ver, él sonrió dejando ver su nerviosismo, ella se paró de la silla, recordando como respirar.

-¿Hermione? – preguntó preocupado

-No entiendo, ¿Qué paso con tu cita?

-Siempre fuiste tú – sonrió- supe exactamente como herir tu orgullo para que aceptaras la invitación que Ginny envió exactamente en el momento que le dije.

-¿Ginny? – la voz de su amiga resonó en su cabeza "no te cierres a las posibilidades"

-Vamos, Hermione tu capacidad para hacer deducciones es más que esto. Tu eres esa persona diferente, la que no es buena para mi salud mental y eres hermosa e inteligente,tal como le dije ayer.

-Eres un mentiroso, manipulador – se acercó para pegarle en el pecho, él la tomo de las muñecas para impedir su ataque- que hiso todo perfecto para traerme aquí

-No encontré manera de invitarte a salir sin que me rechazaras

-No lo habría hecho

-Tenía miedo, no soy una buena persona, he cometido muchos errores y tú eres lo contrario, eres mucho para mí, pero siempre has sido tú desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez, en aquel entonces no sabía quién eras y cuando lo supe te hice la vida imposible, te odie por provocar tantas emociones en mí, me di cuenta que estaba perdido en cuarto año y cuando estuviste en la mansión a merced de mi tía, una parte de mi murió ese día, las pesadillas sobre esa noche son las que mantienen despierto.

-Por eso estabas despierto esa noche, por eso fuiste amable conmigo

-No podía seguir luchando contra mí mismo, esa noche supe que no había vuelta atrás. No te estoy diciendo que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, porque no lo estoy, sin embargo, cada vez que está cerca, justo como en este momento, mi corazón late con rapidez y en lo único que pienso es en besarte – dijo desesperado

-Hazlo – sorprendió a ambos con su respuesta inmediata pero no le importo – si quieres hacerlo, Draco, hazlo.

Diez años habían pasado desde su primer beso, desde que él abrió su corazón por completo, ocho años desde que se comprometieron, siete años de matrimonio. Ahora Hermione acariciaba su abultado vientre, mientras le contaba a su hijo Scorpious de 6 años y su pequeña Lyra de 4 años porque era tan importante para ellos el 14 de febrero, lejos de ser una celebración de san Valentín, era una celebración de una segunda oportunidad para ambos.

-Entonces es por eso que siempre en Febrero nos quedamos en casa de tío Harry cuando ustedes se van de viaje – comentó el hijo mayor.

-Así es, ahora quien quiere saber del día en que su padre se convirtió en Hurón

-¿Eso fue verdad? ahora entiendo porque se molestó cuando el tío Ron me regalo uno de peluche para mi cumpleaños. – los tres rieron.

¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó su padre que recién llegaba

-Nada, mami nos contaba historia de cuando iban a la escuela

-Bueno, es hora de dormir, Lyra vamos a tu habitación mientras papá se ocupa de tu hermano.

Hermione se acomodaba en su cama, totalmente cansada, su esposo le hiso compañía unos minutos después, ella jugaba con su cabello rubio, mientras que él acariciaba su vientre.

-Solo tres meses más – dijo emocionado

-Me parece una eternidad – sonrió

-Me quieres decir porque Scorp insistió en dormir con ese hurón de peluche

-Tal vez le recuerda a su padre

-Oh no Hermione Malfoy, no lo hiciste

-Tu les dijiste de cuando me convertí en gato

-Pero lo tuyo no fue en público

-Si te sirve de algo, eres el hurón más lindo que he conocido

Él sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su esposa, la beso con mucha ternura, a lo largo de los años ella lo ayudo a corregir sus errores, le ayudo a convertirse en el hombre que siempre quiso ser. No pudo cambiar su pasado pero pudo elegir un mejor futuro a lado de la persona que siempre tuvo su corazón.

-Siempre fuiste tú, Hermione Malfoy. – susurro en la obscuridad de la habitación mientras su esposa yacía en un sueño profundo.


End file.
